Chapter 98
|Jōgen shūketsu}} is the ninety-eighth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Akaza looks on with displeasure as the Biwa Demon plays her instrument, and is greeted by one of his Upper Moon colleagues, Gyokko. The potted Demon asks him how he's been after ninety years, and proclaims his insincere worry over Akaza being the slain Upper Moon. Hantengu corrects his colleague, as it had actually been one hundred and thirteen years since they had last been summoned, and expresses his concern over the oddity and unluckiness of the number. Ignoring them, Akaza asks the Biwa Demon if Muzan had arrived, the answer being no, and then asks if Upper Moon One had arrived. Before she can answer, Doma places a hand on Akaza's shoulder, asking him to show some concern for his well-being, as he did not wish to see any of his "precious buddies" die. Gyokko and Doma exchange small talk about the former's pot and latter's use of the pot that Gyokko had given him. Akaza demands that Doma remove his hand, viciously punching him when he doesn't immediately do so. Quickly recovering from the blow, Doma pleasantly asks if Akaza had gotten stronger since they last met, enraging the tattooed Demon. The Biwa Demon finally relates that Upper Moon One had been the first to arrive, surprising Akaza, who quickly spotted his silent colleague. Kokushibo noted that he was present, as was their master. As each Upper Moon reacted to the silent arrival of their leader, Muzan noted that Gyutaro was dead. Doma apologized for Gyutaro's failure, wondering what punishment Muzan would give him, but the ancient Demon declined all of his suggestions, having already anticipated Upper Moon Six's defeat. He further commented that he didn't expect anything from them, which Doma questioned, as he did not believe he had ever failed to live up to his master's expectations. Muzan countered by stating that the Ubuyashiki family had yet to be killed and the Blue Spider Lily had yet to be found, making him question why the Upper Moons even existed. Each of the Upper Moons offers some excuse for this failure, save Akaza and Gyokko. The latter offers Muzan some information he claims will get him closer to achieving his goals. Swiftly beheading the Upper Moon, Muzan berates Gyokko for speaking of change, as he is only looking for permanence. He adds that he is "at the height of displeasure" due to an Upper Moon being killed for the first time in over a hundred years, further berating Gyokko for attempting to give him unconfirmed information. He demands that the Upper Moons serve him with "suicidal devotion" from that moment on, orders Gyokko to head over with Hantengu if he can confirm his information, and then leaves. Doma approached Gyokko, asking to join him on his mission, and then has the upper portion of his head destroyed by Akaza. The third Upper Moon ordered him to get lost, as Muzan had not given him any orders. Characters in Order of Appearance * Nakime * Akaza * Gyokko * Hantengu * Doma * Kokushibo * Muzan Kibutsuji Events Navigation ru:Глава 98 Category:Chapters Category:Entertainment District Arc